Final Fate
by N. R. Crow
Summary: It was said she was the weapon the witches used to put the dragons to sleep; the weapon that could kill each dragon. But in return, she had to sleep alongside them. But when the first dragon reappears she awakens. The Circle needs her, but she's captured.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, when dragons still walked the lands, a single half-breed was born. It was said she was the weapon the witches used to put the dragons to sleep. She was the weapon that could kill each dragon. But in return, she had to sleep with them. But when the first dragon reappears, she awakens.

Her name was Angana, Princess of Fire. She had the blood ties of both the Queen of Witches, and the King of Dragons. But when the mighty Prince of Dragons, Ayden, figured out his sister was part witch, he killed his father, despising the King who had a child with the enemy. Ayden became the King of Dragons, ruling the land harshly. Angana became his mistress and servant. She was no longer allowed to eat with the might Dragon Warriors, but forced to devour small morsels of leftover food. She would get a piece of bread at the most, if lucky.

Eventually, she grew to have two sons for the evil Prince. They were named Edan and Egan, the new Princes. Angana was forced to care for them. Edan was evil, like his father. He liked to make Angana miserable whenever possible, knowing she meant nothing to the evil Prince. But Egan was kind, sneaking Angana food whenever he could

When Egan was twenty, he helped Angana escape to the witches. But on his way home, Edan shot him down with a bow. Out of fury, Angana killed Edan, her dagger launched into his heart.

Ayden found out days later and declared war on the Witches. Angana had been named the Princess after the Queen claimed her as her own. But the Queen knew of the prophecy.

_In blue fire the final darkness is banished,  
In blood the final price is paid.  
Four to stand between the light and the shadow,  
Four of blue fire, power in their blood,  
Born in the year of the blind maidens' vision,  
Four less one and the darkness triumphs._

_One from the land on kings long forgotten,  
One from the hearth which still holds the spark,  
One from the day world where two eyes are watching,  
One from the twilight to be one with the dark._

_But heed this warning of misery and hope  
The Four Powers shall fail without the last  
The Princess of Fire, the Mistress of Dragons  
Shall choose a side  
Whether Good or Evil  
She is the key to success_

The Queen knew it was about her daughter, no matter how much she despised the fact. She knew her daughter was a weapon. She knew her daughter would choose the ending of both this war, and the final war. And she knew her daughter would have to sacrifice something to win.

And sacrifice she did. Angana put each and every Dragon to sleep. But as they fell asleep, a part of her did too, until finally, she fell asleep with them. The witches gave Angana a tomb made of diamonds, laying her to rest. Only the Queen knew that Angana would awaken one day; but only when the end was near.

_~*~*Final Fate*~*~*Final Fate*~*~*Final Fate*~*~_

Galen looked up from the old story, just finishing it. He looked up at Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah. Hannah looked calm, but deep in thought, while Thierry's lips were drawn tight. Thierry knew that without the Final Power, they wouldn't win the war. The idea scared him, knowing so many soulmates would lose their other half.

"We must find this Angana." Thierry finally said. "We will send a small group to look for her. She should be stuck in her diamond tomb until someone finds it."

Galen nodded, Keller standing stiffly at his side. She hated knowing that without this Power, Galen would probably die. That was the only thing that really bothered her, Galen getting hurt.

"Who will be in the group?" Galen asked. He looked calm on the inside, but on the outside, his mind was rushing. He didn't know if they could win without the Power. She seemed even more powerful than all four Wild Powers combined.

Thierry already knew who was going. He rattled them off without much thought to it. "Ash, Keller, Rashel, Quinn, James, Poppy, and you. You should set out immediately."

Keller just nodded, knowing it was better to stay silent. Rashel walked up beside Keller, abandoning her seat. Quinn followed his soulmate, standing behind her, resting his lithe hand gently on her shoulder. James and Poppy walked up hand-in-hand, smiling slightly. They wanted to be out of the Headquarters for once. But Ash sat still, his eyes a sad dark blue. His M'Lin was still out there somewhere, even while the apocalypse was starting. He missed her dreadfully, but there was no way to get to her without alerting the Night Worlders. But even so, he knew he was going. He might get the chance to rescue her. And he wouldn't give that up to save the world.

_~*~*Final Fate*~*~*Final Fate*~*~*Final Fate*~*~_

Somewhere deep in the arctic wonderlands, Ayden stood, his hand slice. He let his blood slowly patter on top of the diamond structure, his old smile glinting dangerously. When the blood formed a small puddle, the diamond started to melt away, showing a young teenage girl with flowing red hair. Even though her eyes weren't open, Ayden knew they changed colors depending on her mood. Otherwise, they would stay a silver color, frosty and clear like the icicles dripping off the cabin only feet away.

Before the girl even had a chance to open her eyes, Ayden clamped a metal object to her wrist. The Midnight Circle witches on the Night World's side had chanted the bracelet, taking away her power.

Angana opened her eyes, looking up at the brother that had tortured her for years. "Ayden…" She whispered, fear causing her eyes to widen. Ayden smiled deviously, watching as a couple of vampires dragged her to her feet. Angana was short, barely coming up to his chest.

"Long time no see, Angana. I do believe you're in need of a punishment. Eternity in a cell, perhaps?"

Angana's eyes widened as she started to scream, knowing Ayden's torture would be much worse now.

Ayden just laughed, enjoying this.

The world was his, as long as Angana was in his reach.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

So I'm back, and I decided to start rewriting some of my old fics. I will be rewriting them on a new account (Username is Thistle Anne Rose).

**- **ღ -

**The FanFictions I will be continuing:**

_I Hate Everything About You_

Merlin – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Camelot is a place where magic isn't illegal, but it isn't liked… Sorta like how homosexuals are treated by some people (which is TOTALLY wrong, by the way!). It's a place where people with magic are treated like scum beneath the "normal people's" shoes. Merlin Emrys, without a family, living on the streets, constantly being beaten half to death by people who pretend he isn't even human, and practically almost killed at every twist and turn, is such a person with magic. Arthur Pendragon, the literally famous boy whose father was one of the best actors in the country, lives with his father and half-sister Morgana, lives in a _huge_ mansion, who's _worshipped_ by his many friends, and is pretty used to seeing how people with magic are treated, is such a normal person. But, in a surprisingly miraculous turn of events, when his limo doesn't show up, he walks into a scene he sometimes wishes he could've stopped sooner. Taking a wrong turn into an alley, he sees a circle of people surrounding a figure. Of course, he _knows_ he should just walk away, but for some reason, he finds himself fighting back against the circle of people. And for some reason he just couldn't leave the pale, broken, magic-user in the alley to die… So Merlin unknowingly becomes Arthur's newest charity case.

**- **ღ -

_Damned by Love_

Night World Series – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Thistle Anne Rose is the average-every-day demon. She's got the fangs, the wings, and the attitude. She's an assassin for Hunter, killing Daybreakers day by day. But when she meets Drew, the one thing she promised she'd never do haunts her thoughts: Love.

**- **ღ -

**Two New Stories I'm Starting**

_The Apprentice's Heart_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Dumbledore, excited at the knowledge he'd have a chance to bring his biggest mistake to justice, missed half the Prophecy. The half that _would've_ informed him that the son of James and Lily Potter would be kidnapped by the Dark Lord and raised to take the throne next to him when he reached the age of eleven. The search is on for the missing Harry James Potter, while the boy himself is being raised by the Malfoy's – Tom Marvolo Riddle being too busy getting ready to take over the world. It took eight years to bring about the downfall of Dumbledore and the Side of Light, leaving Riddle two years to train his son – now named Harry Marvolo Riddle – and pass a few laws, essentially making life for Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors a hell-of-a-lot harder, even in Hogwarts. Of course, Harry's meant to stop it eventually, but it's up to Draco Malfoy to choose. In the end, as the prophecy said, Draco chooses whether or not Harry becomes the Savior or the Dark Lord's heir. Love or Lies? Truth or Betrayal? Darkness or Light?

**- **ღ -

_Wings of the Eagles_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Hogwarts is attacked, Dumbledore killed. Now, it's up to Harry, who Dumbledore named as the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix, to save both Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Draco Malfoy, who's turned his back on Voldemort, along with his father, Lucius, starts an odd friendship with Harry. Battles are fought, people lost, love forms, and guilt rises. And in the end, maybe love just won't be enough….

**- **ღ -

It will take me a while to rewrite the old fanfictions, and I plan on having at least five chapters for each before actually posting the story. Here's the link to my new profile:

http: / www .fanfiction. net /u /3076490/

~ Vivre Rire Amour ~

~ Live Laugh Love ~


End file.
